


It's Quiet Downtown

by SingMeloetta



Series: Kalos Adventures [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Gen, Hamilton References, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingMeloetta/pseuds/SingMeloetta
Summary: It's quiet in Couriway Town.A songfic inspired by the Hamilton song "It's Quiet Uptown."





	It's Quiet Downtown

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of an extra deleted scene to my other story "A Map of Kalos", so read at least chapters 18 and 19 if you want to get a feel for what's going on.

When I arrived in quiet little Couriway Town which was just south of Anistar City, I gave myself time to think, and a chance to get my unruly thoughts under control.  _Some of these moments right now, words can't describe them. I let my own daughter go through suffering that is unimaginable. Still, I'll hold my child as tight as I can from now on, and push away her unimaginable._ Still, I have the feeling I've gone into deep; I trusted Lysandre, and now I'm facing the consequences. Nobody said this was going to be easy, though.

So, that's why I asked Madison to come downtown; So we could talk about the unimaginable. Walking around the small, sleepy town, I found myself passing hours in the local garden before walking alone to the nearby stores. 

 _It's quiet downtown. I've never liked the quiet before._ I think about the children, especially the three who were affected most, and I start praying for their well-being and safety. That's never had to happen before. 

If the residents of Couriway Town are seeing me wander their streets, walking by myself, talking to myself, are they taking pity on me?

 _Lysandre, you would like it downtown, it's quiet downtown._ I find myself struggling with my own unimaginable, believing he's gone.

I'm so engrossed in my thoughts that I can barely hear the rumors that are being whispered beside me. "His hair has gone gray, they say he's walked the length of the city."

And oh, my daughter. I always did have such high hopes for that darling daughter of mine, ever since I first laid eyes on her newborn, sleeping form.  _You knock me out, I fall apart._ More whispering is coming from a pair of people walking past me. "Y'know, I heard that he sent out all of his students to go deal with it for him. Can you imagine?"

I notice Madison coming through the stone entrance to the town, her eyes noticeably red from either crying or lack of sleep. Her appearance is also unusually unkempt with her skin having a sickly complexion, and she's wearing her black dress, which is never a good sign. I go over to her and try my luck at comforting her. "Look at where you are; Look at where you started...I know, I don't deserve you, Madison, but hear me out, that would be enough. If I could spare his life; If I could start this all again, we'd be standing here right now, but you would smile, and that would be enough."

She began to walk away from me, rightfully so, but it seemed like my stubborn mind wouldn't rest until I made it up to her properly. "I don't pretend to know the challenges we're facing. I know there's no replacing what we've lost, and you need time. But I'm not afraid, I think I know you well. Just let me stay here by your side; That would be enough."

If the residents of Couriway Town are seeing me wander their streets, walking by my student's side, talking by her side, are they taking pity on us? "Madison, do you like it downtown? It's quiet downtown."  _You're trying to do the unimaginable._ I take her walking through the park, long after dark, as we take in the nighttime sights of the surrounding city. "Look around, look around!" I see her slightly shift, noticing she's started walking to a nearby pond. "Madison?"  _You're trying to do the unimaginable._ _Some of these moments right now, words can't describe, but there's a grace in heaven that's too powerful to name. I've been pushing away what I could never understand, pushing away my unimaginable._ We're standing and looking out at the garden, and I have her right by my side when all of a sudden she slowly and softly starts to hold my hand and whispers something to me in her soft, sweet voice:

"It's quiet downtown."

Finally, there's forgiveness, something I never could've imagined from her knowing what I'd caused. She breaks down into tears and cries into my chest, and all I can do is comfort her, whispering words of comfort and slowly brushing my hand through the long, wavy hair she got from her mother. If the residents of Couriway Town are seeing me wander their streets, walking by my student's side, talking by her side, I know they're taking pity on us. 

We're both going through the unimaginable.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: For explaining Madison's OOC behavior with holding his hand and crying into his chest, she's just so miserable and out of it that she just does what she feels like at the time. Not that the professor minds his daughter doing this.


End file.
